Germany
Germany (or the German Empire) is a nation in the second GlobeMC map. Pre-Civilization Reset-Late July 2019 Germany had remained a largely unclaimed area. Some towns, such as Hitlerland, had been founded. But none of these towns became anything. One town, name unknown, formed Deutschland. There was a brief German state which was soon destroyed by Poland. Then would come... Prussia-Norway July/August A new nation formed, Prussia Norway. It was led by Doc from Oslo. It grew and grew. However Prussia did not like being ruled over by Norwegians, and Doc is very inclined to abandon nations and make new ones. Eventually the whole thing fell apart. Oslo would join the second Utopya, while Prussia would either join EST gang or disband. Three Germanies August/September A player named andrey_vlasov joined on July 14th, and founded Berlin. From there he formed the DeutschesReich, a nazi nation. In Germania a more peaceful Germany would form, called Deutschland. Then there was the German Empire, which had its beginnings in Hamburg. Through the careful diplomacy of BananaManCan, the three would unite. De-Nazification September/October Once BananaManCan fully unified Germany, he pushed andrey_vlasov, now under the username of M00N_M4N, to drop the Nazi identity in favor of a monarchist one. M00N_M4N would declare himself the Kaiser. He later deleted his account, and left his alt AD0LF_H1TLER in charge. Adolf was a racist, though he probably was just playing a role to make himself seem more like his namesake. Adolf then launched an invasion of Venezuela alongside Captain_Seagloof and BananaManCan. After the end of the battle, KingDanPig tried to convince Banana to leave Adolf, however Banana instead opted to warn Adolf of DanPig's shenanigans. A huge argument broke out, which resulted in... The German Civil War October During the argument, 420 tried to stop the nonsense, but was insulted by Adolf, which then inclined 420 to leave the nation. A new nation, funded by MJ, was created called Deutscher Bund. A UN meeting was quickly called, in which both 420 and Adolf agreed to divide Germany between themselves, which Banana strongly disagreed with, as he saw it as the undoing of his fine work. 420 then offered Banana the position of leader of the Bund, if he joined, which Banana accepted as he wanted to reunite Germany. A long and hard cold war occurred between the Bund and the Reich, which ended in Adolf demolishing Berlin, and deleting the town. Germany could now be reunited as... The Republic of Germany October/November Yeah just Germany. Initially it just seemed like another German nation. But Germany swore to create a democracy. On October 23, 2019 the constitution was signed. Thus creating the first functional democracy on the server. It should be noted Hitlerland never joined any Germany, instead choosing to stay nationless. Germany saw a rise in population, and plentiful new buildings and towns being built under this period, an example being the German National Hall in Hamburg, which is the meeting place of the Bundestag, Germany's new elected Parliament. BananaManCan was elected President of the new republic, and he sought to retake Germany's position as a great world power, and assert his colonial ambitions in Africa and the Caribbean. Eventually, Danithedog came to Banana, and proposed a possible union between the nations of the Netherlands and Germany. Discussions were held in private to discuss the possibility, and after a long period of planning, Germany and the Netherlands were united into... Dietschland November On November 16th, in the German National Hall in Hamburg, BananaManCan agreed to unite Germany with the Netherlands under the new name of Dietschland. The two nations would still act as separate kingdoms, (notably no longer a republic), with their own kings and their own rules. Dani would be the king of the Dutch side of the union, and Banana would be the king of the German side. Dietschland became the largest nation in the world, with 48 citizens at it's founding, and reaching its peak at ~107 citizens. Although Dietschland's rise seemed unstoppable, it eventually came to a decline after an attack on Munich and a ban wave, causing many people to quit. This hit Dietschland quite hard as it fell from its peak to ~70 citizens, before finally dissolving back into Nederlanden, and... The German Empire After Dietschland's decline, BananaManCan had a brief stint owning Assyria alongside seagloof, before quickly returning to Germany and Hamburg, and creating the new nation of the German Empire. He quickly got other towns to join him, such as Berlin, which he returned to Adolf after he pledged allegiance to the new regime, and Bremen. As its name suggests, the nation is now a monarchy, with Banana taking the position as Kaiser. Although not as strong, the nation seems to have a bright future, as it seeks to reunite the German lands, by retaking former Dietsch towns, and performing a merge with the fascist Viertes Reich, which was formed during the fall of Dietschland. Germany appears to finally have a long lasting and strong nation at its helm, which will guide the land to greatness.Category:Nations Category:European Nations Category:Former Nations